Amonster
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: One night, the bogeyman of Republic City makes the mistake of preying on the Avatar's son. As the spirit continues to visit, Korra strives to find a solution to her problem that goes bump in the night.
1. Chapter 1

Written for Amorra week, but too weak to wait. By the way, Amorra week (for fall) is September 24 to the 30th! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or its corresponding characters.

**xxx**

**Mythology**

_On dark nights, when the moon has disappeared beneath the inky blackness of midnight and when the wind howls painfully, grow weary. Those hollow thumps in the hallway, the shift of dust beneath your bed, the creak of your closet door opening slowly; they're not figments of your imagination. Amonster lurks in the shadows, seeking the next naughty child to devour._

A board creaking caught the little boy's attention. He jumped, snapping his book shut and stared, wide-eyed, at the room. Shadows splattered over the walls and ceiling by the streetlamp outside, which he had used to read his book with. An eerie clash of orange electric glow mingled with night-time blue inside his room.

His blue eyes narrowed as the shadows rippled, just slightly, beneath his gaze.

A pinprick pair of lights opened in the darkness and, suddenly, a black mass threw itself at the boy. He yelped, barrel rolling off the bed and landing with a solid thump on the floor. He scrabbled away, hearing the springs squeak beneath the monster's weight as it hlanded.

The boy was on his feet, hands raised in a fighting stance and feet planted solidly, as the creature turned.

It was easily over seven feet tall, pitch black, with faint glowing red streaks - almost symbols - pulsating across its skin. Musculature that was grotesquely defined and elongated, made to fit its lanky body. On its forehead, a red circle glowed. It tilted its head to the side, like an owl-cat observing prey. Then it hopped off the bed, landing silently on the floor, as if it weighed nothing.

"I'm not afraid of you!" The boy snarled, hands prepared to move in a defensive technique, "Whoever you are!"

"Interesting word choice, little boy." The deep voice resonated through the boy's marrow, making the child visibly shudder. Amonster took a step forward, advancing. The boy stumbled back, hands up but face paling.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and light spewed in from the hallway. Amonster hissed at the illumination, guarded his eyes with his arms, and pulled back into the shadows.

"Noatak! I told you no radio after be-" In the doorway, Korra stood, wearing oversized pants and her breast bindings. Her hair released from her ponytail trailed halfway down her back; her body, still trim, also possessed the curvature flare of motherhood; her blue eyes flashed with confusion then rage upon seeing the creature in her son's room. Instead of immediately attacking, though, the woman strode into the room, pulling her son behind her legs as she kept a wary gaze on the spirit and barked, "Who are you?"

"Shut the door."

"Why?" Korra started at the spirit's voice and visibly tensed.

"The light hurts." Amonster snarled, nearly hissing.

After a half-moment of hesitation, Korra softly closed the door to the hallway. She was the bridge between Spirit and Physical and this creature stunk of the Spirit World; he could need assistance or guidance, though he seemed menacing. With darkness bathing the room again, Amonster's arms fell from his face. The Avatar and the spirit leered at each other while young Noatak's eyes flickered from monster to mother and back.

"The child's name is Noatak?" Amonster broke the silence first. His gaze slowly turned to the child, who glared angrily from behind his mother's leg.

Korra's hand went to young Noa's shoulder, squeezing it gently, "Yes."

"How..._peculiar_." The creature nearly sighed the last word and the red glow faded to a dark blue. It began to close in on the mother and child, but its body language indicated nothing aggressive. It seemed tense with strange curiosity, "Such a strange sense of familiarity..."

"Who are you?" The Avatar narrowed her eyes, fearing she already knew the answer. His voice, the way he fluidly moved, even the atmosphere he carried beckoned to her of memories long ago.

The creature's gaze snapped to Korra's face, pausing in his advancing steps, "Amonster."

Korra's lips quirked, somewhat, into a grin of amusement and melancholy. Amonster. The bedtime horror stories had begun not long after Republic City was rebuilt. The Avatar, originally, found it disconcerting, since he had been her nightmare fuel not long before the bedtime stories reared. Pop culture eventually desensitized her. Now, Korra found the name and stories amusing, comparing the reality to the fiction. She always wondered how Amon would react if he ever found out he was a veritable bogeyman in Republic City, instead of a legendary savior.

"What do you want?" Korra demanded, masking her amusement with a stern expression.

"Food. Nightmares. Fear."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Noa yelled and Korra felt his hand tighten on her pant leg.

"Nonsense, everyone fears." Cold and matter-of-fact, Amonster didn't even bother to turn his eyes to Noa.

The Avatar shifted, eyes narrowing. Had Amon taken on a physical manisfestation as a monster? Feeding on fear - the great Equalizer - as he passed between reality and spirit? Or was this actually Amon's physical body, consumed by the negative chi that tailed the stories? Korra had met plenty bestowed with gifts, bestowed while they were on a potential and temporary deathbed. Typically, the more spiritual fell prey to such physical alterations. Perhaps it was simply a spirit-monster created from negativity and crafted to mimic Amon.

"Yeah, well you don't scare me!" Young Noatak snarled, shoving away from his mother, "I'll prove it!"

"Noa!"

The boy raced toward the creature - just staying ahead of his mother's grasping fingers - and foolishly slammed a foot into the monster's equivalent of a shin. Amonster didn't even flinch. Noa glared and sent another fierce kick at the monster's leg. Even though his foot hit the creature, no sound resonated, no fleshy 'thwack' of foot on muscle sounded.

Amonster slowly turned his gaze down at the child, as if suddenly realizing something was attacking his leg. The creature hunched over Noa, peering at the child who fearlessly glared up into the vague features of Amonster. Korra tensed, hand curling into a fist, but didn't immediately launch herself at the creature. He was posing no threat, just yet.

The child was a spitting image - though male - of his mother. Dark brown hair, pulled into a wolftail, with the very beginnings of sideburns crawling down his cheeks. Large blue eyes, flashing with fiery attitude. Dark, Water Tribe skin and a penchant for bulky blue clothing that distorted the body's actual build.

Something stirred within Amonster and, briefly, the blue glow on his body pulsated.

"What're you staring at?" The child finally snapped, hands fisted, jaw clenched, and irritation apparent on his face.

"Curious." Amonster straightened, facing the Avatar. The woman stood, tense and prepared to attack should the monster choose to harm her child. He silently observed her, trying to snatch whatever vague thoughts scrabbled through his mind. It was like attempting to catch gnat-flies, "Where is his father?"

The Avatar jerked back, surprised by the question. She stared at Amonster for a moment, blue eyes searching for something in that near featurless face.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome." Korra muttered quietly, hand flying out and catching the nearest lightswitch. Illumination flooded the room and Amonster shirked back with a shriek. Almost like a black burst of lightning, the creature raced into Noa's open closet, the door slamming shut behind him. Behind the howls echoed and, eventually, faded.

Korra and young Noa stared at the door; mother's face full of rage and Noatak's features tinged with concern. Glancing over his shoulder, the seven-year-old noted his mother's expression, before saying, "Wasn't that kinda extreme, mom? He was just asking about dad."

Korra didn't answer her son for a moment. Instead, her gaze stayed glued to the closet door, eyebrows furrowed and lips twisted into an uneasy frown.

"Mom?"

"C'mon, you're sleeping in my room tonight, Noa." She abruptly replied, starting for the bedroom door. In the doorway, she added, "We're going to leave the lights on tonight, though."

Little Noatak lingered in the room, eyes flicking to where Amonster had departed. He padded closer and flung it open, bracing his footing as if something would jump out at him. As the child peered into the closet, leaning closer, nothing graced his eye. Pouting and crossing his arms, his sense of adventure nullified, Noatak glared into the shadows of his closet, unconvinced.

"Noa, c'mon! It's way past your bedtime!"

The boy jumped, but fumbled to his bed, snatching his book up before racing out of his bedroom and down the hall.

A moment passed as the boy's footfalls stomped away, then a dark arm reached out of the closet - smoke curling from his skin as light touched it - to quietly close the closet door.

**xxx**

More to come and it will fit to the rest of the Amorra Week themes. :]


	2. Chapter 2

Nope, not waiting until Amorra week actually comes around. I'll update what I have of my story. XD Though I'll catch up to myself and THEN might wait for Amorra week. For now, enjoy another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or its characters.

**xxx**

**Illusion**

The next evening, Korra and Noa huddled on the couch, listening to their weekly late-night radio dramas. The little boy fell asleep long before the first commercial break. He snuggled into his mother's side, head pressed against her breast as he fit snugly into the curve of her side. Korra kept an arm laid across his body, her thumb brushing consolingly over Noa's knuckles whenever the boy fidgeted or whimpered in his sleep.

Korra hunched over the arm of the couch, pillowing her head with her arm as she half-listened to the radio program while half-dozing in and out of sleep.

A sudden wave of static - accompanied by a flicker of lights - interrupted Mr. Protagonist. Something growled. Korra jerked upright, eyes wide. Adrenaline kicked exhaustion out of her head.

"Amon." She breathed, lightly, before her gaze flicked to little Noa. The Avatar swallowed a lump in her throat and turned her gaze to the room. Every light was on, bathing every nook with illumination. Outside, thunder rolled again. The woman relaxed, calming her breathing. Nothing more than a storm playing with the electricity; that was all. No creepy Spirit, no monster, no former enemy.

Darkness slammed across Korra's gaze. Outside, a loud crackle of lightning gave brief light to the living area. A very solid figure formed in front of Korra; two golden, almond-shaped eyes leered at her. The Avatar drew back, her hand clasping firmly to her son's sleeping palm, and was met with resistance from her couch.

Amonster leaned closer.

Her heart throbbed in her chest, a familiar musk - a mix of coffee and old books and dust and tea - teased at her nose. Korra swallowed down a whimper.

"You cringe away, but this taste is not fear." Amonster leaned closer, his scent becoming stronger, "What is it?"

The Avatar braced herself, steeling her voice so it came out firm and unwavering, "I've no clue what you're talking about."

"Here." He snarled, slamming a hand to his chest, "When I look upon your wretched face, my chest feels strange. What is it? What are you doing to me, Avatar?"

"I...I don't understa-"

"You are the Avatar, you are the bridge between your world and mine. Why do you torture me?" Amonster leaned closer, his voice becoming ragged and soft as a cold tingle crept across Korra's spine. Those words sent a pang of memories through the Avatar. The colors on the creature's skin altered, pulsing into a dark blue. His gaze flicked toward Noa. Korra swallowed, her grip tightening slightly on her son's shoulder. Amonster's voice came out soft, broken, brittle, "Even the little one stirs strange feelings in my chest. Why?"

"Amon-Amonster." Korra breathed, expression pinched. She reached her free hand up, her palm pressing to Amonster's chest. She was surprised to feel warmth throb beneath her palm, rather than a bitter chill. The creature tensed at her touch, his eyes whipped to her features. Briefly, the lights flickered back on. The Avatar wasn't touching the tall, black mass who had crept into her son's room last night. No. Her hand pressed against the naked chest of the man who was once her enemy so long ago.

Amon stood there, bare before her, his skin and hair muted and grey while his eyes still held their light blue hue. A red circle glowed on his forehead, gently pulsating like the more muted scars that lined his face and his body. He stared down at her, wide-eyed. She returned the expression, her heart twisting painfully in her chest.

"Korra?" Gasped the man, his voice the same pitch as Amonster's, "What's happening?"

His warm hand came up to hers, where it still rested on his chest. The familair sensations of his calloused fingers dragged across her knuckles, making memories and emotions stampede through her brain. Korra jolted in surprise and tore her hand away from Amon's body. The shadows in the room swarmed upon him, rebuilding his monstrous form.

Amonster loomed over Korra, the colors on him flickering from blue to red. He neared closer to the Avatar, growling, before he registered light flooding the room, scorching his body.

A sharp wail left the creature, smoke plumes rising from his flesh. In a flash of movement, the monster was gone, racing down the hall. Korra only vaguely registered the hallway closet's door slamming, still shaken by what had just transpired.

Her lips began to tremble as the realization sunk in; she clenched her jaw and stilled the wobble of her lip. Still, warmth burned at her eyes. She fought the overwhelming sea of feelings that lapped at her chest.

She fought so valiantly against herself, Korra hadn't even realized the radio still blared static until the program began again. Mr. Protagonist's voice echoed into her ears, "That single night we spent together still burns in my chest, still makes my heart ache with need. All thanks to you. All because of you."

Korra screwed her eyes shut, feeling warm tears leak out of the corners of her eyes. They trailed down her cheeks as memories flashed by her mind, stoking the fires of an emotional stew that lingered forever in her heart. A single night, before the end. A crummy diner on the edge of the city. A man, much older than her, smiling softly as they danced around acknowledgement of their identities. A hotel room. Callouses brushing her skin, sweat, screams, moans, groans, the squeak of a bed, the crumple of sheets between her fingers. A warm, fulfilling night followed by a cold, empty morning.

Noa shifted under her hand, grunting in his sleep as he rolled over. Korra steadied her breathing and cast her eyes on her son; a slight smile curled at her lips as she wryly thought of how Noa inherited sleeping like a rock from her. She ran her hand through his hair, gently, before gathering the boy in her arms and standing. The Avatar strode down the hall, to her room, where she would turn all the lights on and sleep in the illumination. As she passed the hallway closet, Korra cast an uneasy gaze at the door, but continued to her room.

**xxx**

SHOCKING.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter. Sorry, these are short. XD This isn't my usual sort of story, so yeah. Kinda drama and angsty...and not a ton of Amorra. So these are sorry for Amorra week, in the grand scheme of things. :I SORRY.**

Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or its characters.

**xxx**

**Secrets**

"Hey, Korra, you look exhausted."

A tall, broad officer flopped down beside Korra on the park's bench. Before them, a playground full of children giggled and shrieked and ran about on emerald green grass and beige sand. The Avatar waved at her long time friend, giving him a slight smile, "Hey, Bo. Just having trouble sle-"

A sudden, loud squeal caught Bolin's and Korra's attention. Their heads snapped in the direction of a little girl, sitting on the sidewalk, crying and bent over a bloodied knee. A man and woman rushed to her; the man scooping her up and cuddling her to his chest as her sobs dwindled to sniffles while her mother used waterbending to heal the scrape.

Korra relaxed and leaned back.

Bolin regarded her for a moment, eyebrows knit together. The Avatar waited for the earthbender to use his deductive reasoning skills - Lin taught him well - in figuring out why she was having troubles. Undoubtedly, the pained expression that crossed her sight at the mommy-daddy duo said enough.

"Thinkin' about...Noa's dad?" Bolin picked his words carefully. Korra never outright said Mako was Noa's father, for various reasons. The others assumed she simply didn't want to dwell on it or she had cheated on Mako before the man died. Bolin, ever optimistic, preferred to presume Mako was Noa's father.

A lump settled in Korra's chest as the urge to tell Bolin the truth clutched at her guts. He would try to see it from her side, try to not judge. Still, did she want to admit to Bolin that Noa wasn't his brother's son? Wasn't his biological nephew? He never heard about Amon's real name, so that little clue would go unnoticed...unless she outright told him. She remembered tentatively mentioning the name as a suggestion to friends and family; no one even had a flicker of shock dance across their features and Korra realized even Mako hadn't uttered Amon's identity to anyone. Then again, the firebender probably had his worries affixed to Korra's personal predicament and, eventually, forgot the name.

"Kind of." Korra forced the words out, her eyes sweeping across the park. Everywhere, couples sat close, cuddling, watching their charges or their own children dance and play in the bright day. A sick, lonely sadness twinged at Korra's stomach.

She jumped at Bolin's large, heavy hand on her shoulder. Her eyes flickered to the man's scarred face, "You know you can talk to me about it, Korra."

"Bo, I-"

"Uncle Bo!" Noa squealed and ran up to the seated officer, tossing himself into the man's lap.

The earthbender grunted, patting the boy on the back and ruffled Noa's hair, "Hey, squirt! Not giving your mom grief, are ya'?"

"'Course not!" The little boy smoothed his hair down while a mock pout curled at his lips.

A smile curled at Korra's face, watching Bolin and Noa. Her son always brightened around Bolin and Korra realized, a long time ago, that Noatak thought of Bolin as a father figure. Korra had no doubt that the earthbender wanted that role. Sometimes, she ached to give it that job to him. He was a good man; strong, protective, loyal, well-natured. He even understood her need to put her work as Avatar before him and putting Noa above all else. However, conflicted feelings fought in her mind, since seeing Amon again. His face, his eyes, his voice, everything about him stirred memories in her that she tried long ago to wipe out.

Her son's departing footfalls roused her from her mind. She glanced toward Bolin, who grinned sadly after Noa's departing back. The earthbender's eyes flickered to Korra and that twist in her stomach turned into something much more sick than lonely.

"So, wanna talk about it, Korra?"

The Avatar was silent, flashes of the past flickering through her mind. _Teenage Bolin, bound and gagged and wide-eyed, thrown on stage as an example of the Revelation to come. That one night before the end. Mako putting on his RCPD uniform for the first time. Hearing about the wreckage of a boat and the disappearance of its passengers, who would never be found. Finding out she harbored a life inside her the day before an officer came to her home, pale-faced and red-eyed. Bolin's anguish. A funeral and, much later, a day of birth, where Bolin clutched her hand as she took her first steps into motherhood._

Her eyes focused on the earthbender - metalbender, now - and he peered at her curiously.

"There's nothing to talk about, Bo." Korra murmured, a smile curling across her lips as she shifted back against the bench, "You worry too much."

The Avatar turned her gaze back to the brightly colored plastics of the playground, trying to ignore the unconvinced green eyes that bore into her.

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Longer than my typical chapters. XD Next chapter will be delayed, since this is as far as I've gotten in my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or its characters.

**xxx**

**Family**

"Who was with you in the park today?"

Korra had just finished preparing for bed and stood in the doorway between her personal bathroom and her bedroom, drying her damp hair. Amonster crouched on the farside of the bed, surveying her with dark blue eyes.

Noa had, long ago, been tucked in with various, strategically placed night lights keeping him safe from any nighttime terrors and a flashlight - with fresh batteries - wedged beneath his pillow. Not that he was scared, but his mother worried. If she had been so worried, why hadn't she invested in some of those handy lights for herself, though?

After his first two visits, Amonster had ceased his visits for a few days. In that span, Korra bought nightlights and convinced herself - and Noa - that they just had to stop eating junk foods and listening to the radio before bed. When he asked about the nightlights, Korra merely said it was a precaution. The boy didn't seem to mind the lights, probably happy to have reading light. Then Amonster began visiting again. Though, this time, he came to her. He didn't creep around Noa's room, feeding on nightmares and fear. Their nighttime conversations were the reason Korra wasn't getting much sleep; she wanted to stay up and talk with this...thing.

The Avatar rolled her eyes, finished drying her hair, and deposited the towel in the bathroom before padding to bed. The creature could have been hiding in the shadows cast by the bushes, by the playground equipment, even in the sewer; spying on her. Korra was unsurprised. This bogeyman was attributed to Amon, after all. She tossed the covers back, wiggled under, and curled up, turning her back to Amonster. She didn't close her eyes, though.

The creature's weight on her bed and its paw on her arm made her turn, just in time to watch the black shadows leak from Amonster's body, leaving Amon behind. He stared at her curiously, that circle on his forehead blue tonight. He braced himself with his other elbow, the rest of his body lying behind her as if they were lovers preparing to spoon.

"Well? Who was he, Korra?" The Avatar knew he blearily remembered small bits of his past, but everything else was a smear. Something he couldn't even squint at to make it clearer. Her name, their past eneminity, and maybe even their shared night. The rest - his past before her, his family, and seemingly anything that had nothing to do with her - was completely locked away. The last few nights, when he wasn't Amonster, he tried to make what memories he recollected clearer, "Is he Noatak's father?"

She stared into Amon's face, half-stunned and half-amused. A seriousness pinched at his expression, however, making his thick eyebrows dip into a 'v' and an uncomprehending scowl curve across his lips. Korra smiled and rolled over to face him, shaking her head as she softly answered, "No, Bolin isn't Noatak's dad."

Amon didn't appear relieved. A look of consternation still painted his expression. Korra had refused to outright answer the man's question on the father's identity. It was obvious that Amon didn't understand why it nagged at his thoughts so much, but he was the sort who had to tear a puzzle apart to figure it out. He would not and could not leave it be. The Avatar had never told anyone and, even now, she was finding it difficult to make the words bubble up her throat. Besides, Korra still wasn't sure if this Amonster was actually Amon's spirit, warped by negative energies, or if it was simply a spiritual manifestation taking on a physical form, perhaps using her memories of the man to fuel it. That would explain why what he did recall always had something to do with her. Her blind hope that the creature would simply disappear kept her from seeking spiritual assistance, but the more this spirit visited, the more Korra knew she had to seek counsel.

Part of her was afraid the only answer would be to banish him, though. Even if the spirit wasn't actually Amon, being able to see the man made the throb - dulled from the years - in her heart more bearable.

The man's fingers trailed down her arm, causing goose-duck-pimples to tease at her flesh. Korra focused on Amon.

"Why does that give me such relief?"

"You tell me, Mr. Amon." A wry smile curled at Korra's lips, but her stomach somersaulted in reckless hope and uncertain fear.

"I...I remembered something else," Amon's eyes drifted to the doorway to the bathroom, "The scent of alcohol and tea and...cosmetic powder." He closed his eyes, concentrating, "It was the night before something big, we laid together, in bed. After ah..." Amon opened his eyes, a level of surprise glowing in his gaze and Korra felt that blush fully form on her face. She turned her face away from him, suddenly uncomfortable with the proximity of the man.

"Did mortal enemies become lovers that night, Korra?" Something else clicked into place in Amon's eyes. Korra could feel the realization through his touch; the twitch as his fingers curled against her arm, just slightly. The warmth on her face increased and she felt she were about to melt into the bed sheets.

"Is he-" Korra shoved Amon away from her before he could finish. Her heart twisted, just knowing what he was about to ask. She scrambled off the bed as Amonster hit the floor, all shadows and menacing stance. She didn't want to face the answer, admit to something she tried so long to deny, to erase from her synapses, to rewrite. Korra raced to the bathroom, thinking she'd sleep in there tonight; the tiles and mirror made the room brighter than her bedroom could ever get and there was no firebending risk of damaging or burning her house down.

She didn't make it to the door, though.

Long, spindly fingers caught her by the arms and slammed her back against a wall. The air knocked from her lungs, pain laced across her back, and dark spots danced in her sight, briefly, as she vaguely registered Amonster snarling, "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Korra snapped, twisting her wrists against the creature's hold while glaring at him.

"_Tell. Me._" He wasn't going to be distracted, though he wasn't entirely certain what he was asking. Amonster would know if she were lying, though, or giving him a faulty answer. His transitions between Amonster and Amon made him blank out, the creature reacted to highly emotional situations and would just know if a lie was being told. At least, that's what the Avatar assumed.

Korra flexed her fist, trying to goad rock, air, or even fire to attack the creature. Nothing happened. A sudden pain surged through her, starting at her wrists where Amonster held her; as if he bones ached with cold. Korra grunted, weathering the pain as she turned her gaze to the creature. The markings on his body and the circle on his forehead glowed red, before dimming. The pain subsided.

"Enough lies. The truth. _Now_!" The shadows flew from Amon's body, as if frightened by the rage rattling his voice, leaving the man behind. Still, the man towered over Korra, as he had in the past. The Avatar glared up at him, wriggling beneath his hold, sick and angry and tired. The tension in Amon's body slackened slightly and his grip on her wrists lessened. Amon pressed his forehead to Korra's, eyes half-lidded and voice uncharacteristically soft, "Please, Korra."

Korra's eyes widened, images dancing through her head; nothing that made sense. A roll of thunder and a sudden explosion of heat followed by bitter and salty tastes. A fog, a haze, a chill. Distorted voices of women, men, crowds. Warmth and the smell of clean linen.

"Korra."

The woman clenched her eyes shut and shook her head, attempting to dislodge the sudden swarm of foreign images. When her eyes opened, Amon still stared at her, patiently waiting for an answer despite his earlier anger.

The Avatar's throat squeezed tight around the words. The expression in the man's face was heartwrenching; a mixture of need and want and knowledge of how much was missed in whatever limbo he remained in. Korra swallowed, turning her gaze away from Amon. Slowly, she forced each word out, the syllables gummed and thick, "Yes. Noatak is your son."

There was a beat of silence between them as Korra's gaze flickered to the man's face. She wasn't sure what she expected to see there, she didn't even know how to read the expression on his face, regardless. His eyes wide, expression partially pinched, grip twitching on her wrists. Suddenly, Amon jerked back, as if struck, his hands on his head and a grunt of pain slipping between clenched teeth as he doubled over. The circle on his forehead glowed bright and the shadows consumed him again.

Amonster stood, staring down at the Avatar. He hunched, half in pain and half enraged, lowering his long arms. The guttural growl was all the indication Korra was given before the creature launched itself at her. Korra was ready. She ducked into the bathroom, flicking the switch on. Bright light filled the small room and Amonster jolted back, hissing as streams of smoke curled from his body.

Korra glared up at the creature, who remained in the shadows of her bedroom. He paced back and forth on all fours, like an indignant tiger-bear, snarling.

"Why don't you just leave?" She snapped, staying safely within the glowing bathroom. Her thoughts flickered to her son, but she figured the proliferous nightlights were doing their job, keeping this spirit from her child's room. She had even put a nightlight into Noatak's closet, just to be sure. Balling her fists, Korra growled, "You should pass on! Your time here has ended!"

Amonster paused in his pacing and slowly turned to the Avatar, pinning her with a red gaze. Korra clenched her jaw, feeling her heartbeat rise and adrenaline leak into her veins. Instead of doing anything, the creature whipped away, blending into the shadows of the room and Korra heard her bed's springs squeak under its weight as it settled in for the night. Cursing, Korra turned away and gathered anything she could find to make a little bed for herself in the light of the bathroom.

She had a feeling, no matter what she did, this creature could best her; Noatak couldn't hurt it with any physical attack and it had nullified her bending earlier. Rather than infuriate it and make it target son, Korra decided to wait for dawn. In the light of the day, she would go to Tenzin and ask assistance.

Settling in for a terrible night of sleep, Korra quickly drifted off despite the red eyes that watched her. After a few moments of watching the rhythm of slumber in the Avatar, a blanket was tossed into the bathroom, over her, from the shadows.

**xxx**

As soon as day broke, Korra gathered a still sleepy Noatak from his bed and ventured to Air Bender Island on Naga. Since Tenzin and his family were the last airbenders, Korra had chosen a home close to the island; the trek didn't last long. Soon, Korra was laying Noatak down on a mat, in a guest room, before slipping out to talk to a still sleep-eyed Tenzin.

"Korra, what's the matter?" The man's eyebrows furrowed, his beard twitched with a frown as he strode down the hall, "You sounded anxious on the phone."

"A spirit has been haunting Noa and me."

"What? That is highly irregular," Tenzin sputtered, taken aback, "Spirits rarely take on a form in the physical world. What is it?"

"It's Amonster."

"What?"

"You know those bedtime stories meant to scare kids into being nice?" Korra asked, feeling foolish for her theory. Tenzin merely nodded, eyebrows furrowing, so Korra continued, "Do you know the ones that monster-fy Amon?"

"I may have heard a few. In passing."

"I think Amon's spirit has been warped by the negative energy of the stories, creating Amonster."

"You mean this...altered spirit of Amon's is threatening you and your son?" Tenzin held the door to his office open for the Avatar, though he wore a flabberghasted expression.

"Yes and no." The Avatar sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she wandered into the office. The creature, while ocassionally aggressive, only posed a threat the first night and last night. All the other nights, Amonster had been curious, confused, trying to make sense of unfamiliar feelings. How did she explain that to Tenzin, though?

The airbender entered the room, worry pinching his features, Korra felt the familiar swell of guilt in her guts. So many times over the years, she wanted to tell someone - anyone - about Noatak's real father. Every time, she stopped, guilt clenching at her heart. As the Avatar, she could have stopped the carnage, could have ended the war a day early, simply by dispatching of Amon in that damned hotel room. But she didn't. People were hurt and died and relationships were forever altered, all because the Avatar wanted a night to forget.

Lack of sleep, days of being on an emotional precipice, and worry about what Amonster would do if allowed to roam any longer were trashing her resilient walls, though. Swallowing, Korra went to the door, quietly closing it before turning to her former airbending mentor. For the first time in years, Korra felt like the lost and confused teenager who wept against Tenzin's chest. A glint in the man's eyes made her feel as if the same memory dwelled in his head.

"Korra?"

"Master Tenzin," She murmured, gaze falling to the floor. The Avatar couldn't look the man in the eye, for fear of seeing the hurt, the betrayal, the sickness that would cross over his expression. Balling her hands into fists, Korra continued, "I need to tell you something about Noatak."

"Yes?"

"Noatak is...," Korra paused, eyes flickering to Tenzin in uncertainty. She just had to say it. Just force them out. "He is Amon's son."

"What!" Tenzin stumbled back, as if physically struck, and fumbled into his desk. Korra quickly averted her gaze to the floor. His shock quickly disipated into rage as he stood his full height, anger flashing in his eyes as an angry gale whipped about him momentarily, "Did Amon hurt yo-"

"No. It was consensual." Korra muttered, quickly. She could feel Tenzin's eyes on her, could see his expression in her mind's eyes. It sent of jolt of sharp pain right to her heart. Before Tenzin could even ask, Korra continued, "It was the night before I faced him. I went to a diner on the outskirts of the city. I was anxious and unable to sleep and he was there and we knew who each other were from the start, but..."

"But?"

"We weren't enemies that night. We weren't the Avatar and Amon. I was just Korra and he was just Noatak." Korra felt the tears at her eyes again. They burned and, before she knew it, they dribbled over her cheeks. That night seared into her mind and, like many times in the past, Korra acknowledged how different life could have been if she and Amon weren't pitted against each other. She genuinely enjoyed the man's company, though his beliefs had been radical. Throbs of blunt pain resonated in her chest at the mere thought.

A pair of heavy hands weighed down on Korra's shoulders. Her eyes flicked to Tenzin's face, instantly feeling like a fool, before registering the expression on the airbender's face. A menagerie of emotions could be read in his eyes, "Korra, he was a madman."

"I know and there's no excuse for me not stopping him," Her sigh was one of frustration, annoyance, and defeat, "But I didn't. There's no changing it. I didn't stop him and we had sex that night and I got pregnant and I don't regret it."

Tenzin stared down at her, unaffected by the fire in her stubborn gaze, with a somber expression, "Are you certain?"

"Does Noa look anything like Mako?" Korra sighed, shaking her head as her thoughts momentarily centered on her late firebending lover, "Does he act anything like Mako?"

The doorknob rattled loudly, before the door itself was slammed open. Standing there, Noatak glared at his mother and at Councilman Tenzin. Wet streaks marked the paths where fresh tears had raced down his cheeks, his eyebrows dipped into an angry 'v' and a scowl carved across his lips.

"Noa!" Korra spun on her heel, breathless as a pained expression flashed across her face.

Her son simply glared at her. Korra swallowed and, not for the first time, saw Noatak's features highlighted in Noa's face.

"_You lied._" Two simple words and they tore Korra's heart in half.

"Sweetie, you ne-"

"You lied to me my whole life!" The boy screeched, voice cracking and fresh tears brimming in his eyes. His mouth opened and closed, trying to form around more statements, more added frustrations, but only half-formed words of rage managed to tumble from his lips. His watery blue eyes flickered from his mother, to the councilman and back to his mom. Korra could see what was going on in his head and she couldn't even imaginet he betrayal he felt; being lied to ever since he was born, his roots shaken and torn apart and replaced with a man personified as a monster. Shaking his head savagely, lips puckered in a frown of disappointment, he muttered, "I hate you, mom. I _hate_ you!"

Korra froze, her heart torn completely. She couldn't even react, shock had such a hold on her mind. Noa turned and ran, his footsteps echoing loudly throughout the hall. The Avatar briefly registered Tenzin saying something and flying from the room in a flurry of robes before she finally snapped out of it. Shaking the surprise off, Korra took off after the airbender, cursing at herself for being so stupid.

**xxx**

Little Noa, talented as his mother when it came to bending and as cunning as his biological father, easily weaved through the air temple, evading capture. The airbenders - and his mother - raced after him, on air scooters, Ikki screeching at him to sit down while Councilman Tenzin's gentle voice tried to beseech him. His mother would ocassionally throw in a firm demand, but he ignored her. She was a liar; her words were empty so why even register them?

The boy dodged as Meelo blasted a rope - weighed down with metal balls on either end - at his feet, coaxing water from a nearby fountain to create a barrier. It didn't stop the pursuing airbenders, especially when Korra melted it easily, but it bought him a few seconds to gain ground. It didn't take him long to make it to the end of the island and, fearlessly, dive into the chilly waters of Yue Bay. Bending water around him, he made a bubble and landed on the bay floor, peering through the rippling landscape.

Only his mother followed without missing a beat as the airbenders hovered by the cliff. Debris, sunken boats, seaweed, and underwater structures of rock gave Noa a maze of ingenious hiding spots, though. Still, Korra didn't give up, peering through barnacle-covered sheets of metal and into octo-eel caverns for her runaway as the sun crept across the surface of the water.

**xxx**

"Did you find him!?" Ikki gasped, as Korra - soggy and not attempting to dry her clothes with waterbending - came trudging across a beach that skirted Airbender Island.

"Does it look like she found him, Ikki?" Rohan asked, hand on hip and one hand waving toward the Avatar.

Korra said nothing as she closed the distance, quickly approached by Tenzin.

"Everything will be fine, Korra. We'll find him." Her airbending mentor put his hands on her shoulders, rousing the distant look in Korra's eyes. She turned her gaze up toward Tenzin and he added, "How hard will it be to find him?"

"If he wants to stay lost?" Korra mumbled, her thoughts flashing to Amon's backstory as told by Tarrlok. She shifted uneasily from foot to foot as another horror flitted past her synapses, "And he is my son - the Avatar's son - who is probably worth a pretty penny. What if someone...what if..." Korra couldn't bring the words to her lips. Instead, her blue eyes sought out Tenzin's wrinkled face, letting the intuitive man read her expression.

"I'll go call Lin." Tenzin replied, swiftly, as he turned on his heel and hurried to the nearest phone.

Korra lingered among the young airbenders, a solemn silence weighing down on their shoulders as they all looked out over Yue Bay to Republic City.

The Avatar jolted as she felt a warm hand on her upper arm. Turning, she caught dainty Jinora - almost taller than Korra, now - and the pinched look of compassion that creased the younger woman's face. A light breeze fluttered over the plateau as the younger woman murmured, softly, "He'll be alright, Korra. I just know it."

"Yeah, and if anyone even tries anything, I'll pop their lungs!" Roared Meelo, turning toward the city, "Y'hear that, criminals? I got my eyes on you, so leave Noa alone!"

Korra felt a tired grin twitch at her face, her eyes trailing over the airbenders she had watched - and still watched - grow everyday. A little dribble of hope trailed into her heart, warming her chest and bringing a fuzzy feeling to her stomach.

"Why'd Noa run away, though?" Ikki's words stole the warmth from Korra's body. A guilty lurch took place of the warm tingles in her stomach and her heart clenched. Swallowing, Korra felt the four pairs of eyes bore into her, patiently waiting an answer.

Tenzin already knew. She lied for years already. Turning her gaze back to the horizon, Korra felt distant as the words left her mouth, "I've kept the truth hidden. Noa's father is...he's..." The Avatar steeled herself, clenching her fists as she closed her eyes. The breeze caressed her cheeks as she finished, "Amon is Noa's father."

Ikki and Meelo shared shocked gasps and, briefly, Jinora's hand shot from Korra's arm. The Avatar's stomach knotted and roiled with guilt. She knew better, she knew better, than to loved ones in the dark. Shame and anger at herself swarmed Korra's mind as berating thought after berating thought assaulted her synapses.

She was roused from her negativity, feeling four pairs of arms squeeze her in a platypus-bear hug. Korra's eyes snapped open, finding the open, smiling, loving faces of the young airbenders staring up at her. The warmth returned and tears of relief burned at her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the group and bowed her head over them, "Thank you."

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Lost

Noa ducked down an alleyway as a small troupe of metal-bending officers patrolled the street he had been camping on. It was time to move on. The young boy ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his dirty scalp. Briefly, he wondered if his mom would even recognize him; covered in grime from the gutter, a little bruised from scuffles with street urchins, a little thin from not having enough to eat.

Leaving behind nothing but scraps of a newspaper blanket, Noa scurried through the dark and dank alleyways. The smell of piss and vomit and general misery invaded his nose. Again, briefly, he wondered if his father endured these sorts of hardships. That stopped Noa dead in his tracks while his mind see-sawed between picturing the firebender he never knew and the radical Equalist Leader, who's mask littered history books, living in the streets.

Irritated, Noa trudged forward, feeling his face burn. More and more, his thoughts would turn back to the Equalist leader, his mother's old enemy and - apparently - former lover. While he had past interests in Amon, he only chalked it up as wanting to figure out the man who wanted to steal bending from the world; to think of ways to proactively defeat such a terror.

Now, Noa wondered if it was a preternatural bond between biological father and son.

The boy swallowed heavenly, pausing in the shadow of a building to lean against a wall. The cool dampness from the bricks eased his reeling thoughts.

It wasn't enough to make Noa relax. He felt on the verge of tears, felt an angry and sick tug in his guts, every time his mind replayed what his mother said, recollected memories of her wording or times when he asked about daddy, how she responded with such fluid ambiguity. He savagely shook his head, dispersing the thoughts. No, no more thinking about that. It was time for survival.

Noa glanced up and down the street, eyes narrowed against the bright shine of the sun. Seeing no suited officers, the boy slipped into the flow of the crowd, debating his options. There were soup kitchens all around the city, but Chief Beifong would have those scoped. He could pickpocket; Uncle Bo had showed him, as a joke. Noa wasn't quite satisfied with that. Perhaps he could entertain the crowd? But that would draw attention to him.

The boy stifled a growl of agitation. This surviving on your own thing was a lot harder when your mom was famous.

A sudden halt of steps, somewhere behind him, forced a chill to crawl down his spine. Noa resisted the urge to glance over his shoulder and tried to keep his gait an easy stroll. The footfalls followed him and the boy tried to calm himself; he was probably being paranoid. He had been on the streets for a week - or was it a week and a half now? - and still no one had noticed him or recognized him.

That hope was short-lived as he felt an arm wrap around his stomach and a hand slap across his mouth. The street wheeled out of view as his captor swung into an alleyway. Noa screamed and bit and struggled, kicking and flailing against the man's hold. His mind was a swirl of terror and fright and plighted with confusion, he couldn't find the familiar throb of water anywhere; that vague realization horrified him even further. Before Noa could calm his rattled nerves, fingers slammed rhythmically along his spine and, instantly, all thoughts numbed. The world clouded, sagged, and faded to darkness.

The man chuckled, hoisting the limp boy's body into his arms and trudging further along the darkened gutter.

From the shadow of a dumpster, a shadow bristled and growled, before the flickering body of a monster followed the kidnapper.


End file.
